


Non così indifferente

by DanzaNelFuoco



Series: Un TARDIS a Camelot [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“È domenica, non sei stanco di salvare il mondo? E poi questa serie la BBC non l'ha ancora nemmeno cominciata a girare nel 2006!”<br/>Il Dottore prende posto accanto a lei, scuotendo la testa.<br/>“Merlin, eh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non così indifferente

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”  
> Prequel di “Un TARDIS a Camelot” (Ancora in fase di stesura, ma questa piccola drabble è nata dopo)

\- Il Dottore shippa Merthur -

 

 

**Non così indifferente**

 

 

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

_Prequel di “Un TARDIS a Camelot”_

 

 

“Tutto lo spazio e il tempo a disposizione e tu te ne stai sul divano a guardare la TV?”

“È domenica, non sei stanco di salvare il mondo? E poi questa serie la BBC non l'ha ancora nemmeno cominciata a girare nel 2006!”

Il Dottore prende posto accanto a lei, scuotendo la testa.

“Merlin, eh?”

“Sì, seconda stagione.”

“Oh, dopo la prima è un flop.”

Rose lo guarda interrogativa.

“Gwen.”

“Cosa?”

“Irrealistica. Arthur non è innamorato di lei.”

“Prego?”

“Merlin.”

“Vuoi dire che…?”

“Oh, andiamo non avrai che creduto che Jack fosse l'unico al mondo?”

“No, ma…”

“Ricordati, gli sceneggiatori distorcono i fatti.”

“Dottore, ho cambiato idea. E se andassimo a Camelot?”


End file.
